ThirtySeven
by ravengirlxx
Summary: I invite the Teen Titans and some other guest to my dinner party. Some awkward junk goes down! Guests: Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, RedX, Slade, Chuck Norris, and Michael Jackson I know he's dead, but this isn't real Hosts: Me, Timmy, and Daphney If I were you, I would read this.


Disclaimer: SMEH! I still don't know how I could own Teen Titans and not know 'til now. If I owned them, I wouldn't write fanfictions, I would just make episodes. But again, they belong to their respective owners.

A/N: This is gonna be different from your average dinner party. Considering the people I invited, you can probably tell. But wait, I didn't tell you. Okay, fine I'll tell you. Guests: Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Slade, RedX, Chuck Norris, and Michael Jackson (Yes I know he's dead, but this isn't real) Yeah, now you understand what I'm saying. Wait, I already told you in the description? Fine, be that way! Well, here goes nothing.

Me: Ooh the party is about to start Timmy, aren't you excited?

Timmy: I'm a fragment of your imagination, I don't have feelings!

Me: You're such a party pooper. Ooh, someone's at the door. Timmy, can you get the door?

Timmy: What is wrong with you? I don't exist, I can't open doors.

Me: Fine, I'll get it! *opens door* Hello, welcome to your destination dinner party!

BB: Uhh… Yeah. This is the right address right?

Me: YES! You don't remember me?

BB: OH YEAH! HEY GIRL, WHAT'S UP?

Me: Nothing but the ceiling, darling.

BB: *Laughs hysterically*

Me: It wasn't that funny. Come on in. And take your shoes off, I just vacuumed.

BB: I'll just sit here on this couch. *Sits on couch (obviously)* who else did you invite?

Me: You'll see. Ooh, another guest. *opens door* Hello. Welcome to your destination dinner party.

Raven: Mmhhmm. Anyways, nice to see you again. It's been a while.

Me: Yeah, I know. Did you come alone?

Raven: No. Starfire came with me. But can't figure out how the sprinklers work.

Me: Okay then. Come inside. And take your shoes off-

Raven: You just vacuumed, I know.

BB: Hey Rae. You can sit right here. *Pats spot next to him*

Raven: Oh joy. And don't call me Rae! *Sits next to BB*

BB: Okay Rae.

Star: Friends, hello! I AM SO EXCITED TO BE HERE! *gives me a bone crushing hug*

Me: Yeah, that's great.

Star: I shall take off my shoes and proceed to take a seat.

Me: Uhh, okay. Timmy, fetch the snacks.

Timmy: What is your problem? Are you high? I am a FRAGMENT of your IMAGINATION!

Me: TIMMY! GO DO IT OR I WILL REPLACE YOU WITH DAPHENEY!

BB: Who are you talking to?

Me: Timmy. He's a fragment of my imagination. But I can talk to him, and he can talk to me. He can do things, but he's to damn lazy! That's why sometimes I choose Daphney.

Raven: Right. Who else is gonna come. I can't just sit here with these two all night.

Me: There is someone at the door now. *opens door* OMG, YOU GUYS ACTUALLY CAME!?

Norris: Of course. I made a ranger promise didn't I?

MJJ: And I want to see that choreography you promised to show me.

Me: Come in, come in. *they come in and MJJ takes his shoes off. Mr. Norris doesn't remove his boots for obvious reasons*

BB: AHHH! OH MY GAWD! IT'S… IT'S… MICHAEL JACKSON! AND CHUCK NORRIS! *faints*

Raven: Wow! I never thought I say this but. OMG!

Star: Umm, who are these people who stand before us that have made friend Beast Boy faint?

Me: Sorry, she's not from earth. Have a seat. * They sit*

Timmy. Did you do what I told you to?

Timmy: Get off my case! Leave me alone.

Me: That's it. DAPHNEY, COME HERE AND SWITCH WITH TIMMY.

Daphney: Timmy, you're so stupid. Go sit in the other room. *Timmy leaves*

Norris: Umm, who is she talking to?

Raven: It's a long story you probably don't want to hear. Beast Boy, WAKE UP! *slaps him on the head*

BB: Gooblerutnhs, huh? OMG! IT'S… IT'S… *Raven clamps his mouth shut*

Raven: NOT again!

*Knock, Knock*

Me: I'll get it!

Raven: No duh. So, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Norris, is this enjoyable for you. I mean we are all teenagers and all.

Me: Come in you… four?

Slade: Well, it's nice to see you again. I hope that we-

Robin: WHY DID YOU INVITE SLADE!?

Me: 'cause he's TOTALLY BADASS!

BB: WHAT ABOUT ME?

Star: But he is a villain. You shou-

Norris: A WHAT? * Runs up to Slade and round house kicks his head off*

Slade: Let me put that back on. *picks up head and attaches it to his neck*

Cy: Okay then. Hey little lady, what's happenin'?

Me: Nothing much, you all can take a seat.

Robin: MR. NORRIS! YOU ARE MY IDOL! CAN I SPAR WITH YOU?

Norris: Umm, I guess. * Gets ready*

BB: Get ready to get your ass whooped, Robin!

Star: Yes, the ass woop!

Norris: *Does one round house kick and Robin is knocked out*

Norris: Someone get me some juice!

Me: Daphney, get some juice for Mr. Norris!

Daphney: *gets juice hands it to Mr. Norris*

Norris: How the…? Is this glass floating?

Me: No silly. Reach out and you will feel something.

Norris: I'd prefer not to. * sits down*

Me: Don't you want the juice?

Norris: No No, I'm all right.

Me: Okay. Today we-

RedX: Correction. TONIGHT!

Me: Quiet or I will come into your dreams and take a silver stake and stab you exactly thirty-seven times in the chest!

RedX: OCD much.

Me: *eye twitch* You should be quite! Now, we are going to play the thirty-seven game.

RedX: No, that's jank. You and your stupid OCD can go die in a hole!

Me: That's IT! * Pins RedX to the ground* someone get me a silver stake!

RedX: Please don't.

BB: Today is your lucky day. I have one in my pocket. *tosses me the silver stake*

Everyone else: WHAT THE HELL BEAST BOY?

RedX: AHH, GET OFF! I RAN OUT OF ZINOTHIUM, I CAN'T DEFEND MYSELF!

Slade: * Tackles me before I kill RedX*

RedX: I'm leaving.

Me: NO! GET OFF MY YOU PEDOPHILE!

BB: FINALLY, SOMEONE ELSE SEES THIS OTHER THAN ME!

Slade: I'm not a pedophile.

Me: Oh yeah? Well in season 2, episode 12 and 13, Terra's suite survived a sonic blaster, multiple falls, explosions, A BUS, and her suit didn't rip. Then you bitch slap her and who knows what else, and her suite is all ripped. Sounds pedobear to me!

Raven: And when you were telling me my future, my destiny. You made most of my clothes rip off.

BB: WHAT THE? WHERE WAS I DURRING ALL OF THIS? And besides, Malchior is a pedo too. He probably works alongside Slade and Kardiak to get their prey. I mean, Kardiak was so original too. You should be proud Slade.

Slade: You children have issues. I'm going. *Leaves*

Star: YAY!

MJJ: Good he was getting on my nerves.

Me: The thrity-seven game. Due to my OCD (not really. I don't like the number thirty-seven) we must play a game in which everything we do has to be done thirty-seven times in thirty-seven seconds.

Cy: So we are playing a game that is meant for people with OCD?

Me: Yes, you have problem with that jackass?

Cy: Uhh no. But just for the record, do you have any other mental issues we should know about about. Such as: bi-polar, phobic disorders, panic disorder, etc.

Me: Yes actually. (I don't, it's for the story. And I still don't like the number thirty-seven) *pulls out handy-dandy mental illness booklet*

Robin: You carry that around with you?

Me: Yes. (I actually have a booklet that describes the different illnesses. Not that I have any, I just know people that do) Okay, I'm manic depressive, ADHD, and of course OCD. (NO I DON'T! DON'T GET CREEPED OUT OKAY?)

Raven: Do we have anything to worry about?

Me: Of course not. I'm on meds.

BB: Cool, so is Cy.

Cy: WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT?

BB: uhh, I meant Raven's on meds.

Raven: WHAT? NO I'M NOT! *tackles him to the ground*

BB: NO RAVEN! NOT AGAIN, THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!

Raven: Hey, can I borrow that silver stake?

Me: Sure. But thirty-seven times. *Tosses her the stake*

Star: Is this apart of the game?

MJJ: Umm, I know she's not from earth but, she doesn't understand this?

Robin: Not really.

BB: NO RAVEN, PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, ANYTHING!

Raven: Anything?

BB: Oh shit. Not again.

Raven: Okay *gets off of him* Massage my feet.

BB: Excuse me?

Raven: DO IT!

BB: okay *Takes off her boots and props her feet on BB's lap and he massage them.

Me: Sexy feet, Raven. *sarcasm. But her feet aren't ugly*

BB: LOL, just like you. (note: he doesn't understand what I meant)

Me: Me? YOU CAN'T THINK I'M ATTRACTIVE!

BB: I can't?

Me: NO, YOU CAN'T! You're Raven's.

Raven: Don't ever say that again.

Cy: Ooh, somebody's in love with BB.

Raven: And you're gonna be in love with the ground if you don't shut up!

Cy: Somebody's got a boyfriend, somebody's got a boyfriend.

Raven: *slams Cy on the ground with her powers* Beast Boy, don't knead my feet so hard. Be gentle. Can someone get me a banana?

Daphney: *gets banana and gives it to Raven*

Raven: Thanks?

Robin: well it's getting late, we should all head out.

BB: We didn't even eat dinner!

Star: But the stars have come out and we should get 'the sleeps'

Me: nope, no one's leaving.

Everyone besides Raven and I: WHAT?

Raven: I expected something like this.

Yeah so, umm, awkward much. But yeah, I don't have mental issues. And I don't like the number thirty-seven. But there will be more so stay tuned and review lololololololol. Naw, I wasn't really laughing, just internet lingo usage. Happy guessing!


End file.
